


Prompt: "Do You Regret It?"

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Other, Romance, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: Solavellan angst from my tumblr based on a prompt submitted :) an interaction between Cole and Isala after Solas does you-know-what
Relationships: Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Prompt: "Do You Regret It?"

“Do you regret it?” 

She didn’t answer, eyes staring ahead at nothing and everything. The mark throbbed and stung, tendrils of pain stabbing up her arm, the cold wind of evening sharp against her bare face. Cole sat beside her, gaze intent on her profile.

“Skin against skin, words you always wanted. Everything was the first time, knowing and being known, wanting answered with wanted. Old pain and fear didn’t matter but then it all went away. He didn’t choose you, just like everyone else. He had to prove he was right even if he stole your face. _Was any of it real_?”

Silence. 

“Do you regret it?”

She couldn’t answer. She didn’t know.


End file.
